The invention relates to a device for optically scanning and measuring an environment.
By a device such as is known for example from U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0134596, and which is designed as a laser scanner, the environment of the laser scanner can be optically scanned and measured. If a scene shall be taken by several scans which are joined together by different targets, the center of the corresponding scan can be approximately determined by a Global Positioning System (GPS), so that the targets in the scans can be clearly localized and identified. It is a problem that this method fails in closed halls.